Tales in a Coffee Shop
by EvaKay
Summary: Bulma arrives to her coffee date with Chi Chi unforgivably late. Chi Chi is more than upset with her friend but can't help but notice how unkempt and awful she looks. Why was she so late? And why does she look like she's about to pass out? Sit down and grab a mug with Chi Chi as Bulma tells her story of her night with Vegeta and what she likes to call "fun". ;) 3 year gap
1. Sorry I'm Late

Chi Chi looked at the clocked for what seemed like the millionth time. The clock now read 2:47pm, she was supposed to meet her at the coffee shop almost an hour ago. She had already ordered a tea and one of Bulma's insanely complicated coffee orders. Chi Chi finished her tea but now Bulma's beverage lay sad and unfinished, the whipped cream completely disappeared into the coffee and the drink having become cold. This was unusual. Bulma didn't really come on time for anything but this was unlike her. Bulma would have at least called before her friend had to leave the house telling her she had to cancel knowing full well that Chi Chi did not own a cell phone. Had she forgotten? Chi Chi, feeling snubbed, started to gather her purse when she heard a TWACK as the door to the coffee shop had been violently opened.

Bulma had her hand stretching out the door as wide as it could go and clutched the door frame for support with the other. She made no effort to acknowledge the scowls and glances people were throwing her way as she concentrated her efforts on catching her breath. It appeared that she had come here in panic, probably having forgotten that she had made a date with her friend. Chi Chi could not get a read on Bulma's face as she wore large white rounded frames that covered her eyes completely, hiding her expression.

When she finally seemed to have cooled down, she walked in trying to straightened herself out but also letting the door make another loud slamming sound as it closed shut.

Chi Chi tried to wave to her friend but Bulma made a beeline to the cashier and requested a drink. She handed the man a hundred-dollar bill and did not bother with the change. He told her something and the boy glanced to one of his coworkers nervously. He must have told her something she really did not like because she grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him in to whisper in his ear. He went a little pale before she released him. He nodded quickly and scurried away to make her drink. Bulma's shoulders were hunched slightly and her feet dragged as she made her way to the usual spot her and Chi Chi share. She was mildly surprised to see that she had stayed despite her tardiness. As relief washed over her, she could no longer keep herself standing and plopped herself in her regular seat, letting her body go lax.

"Would you care to…" Chi Chi started but was quickly interrupted by Bulma lifting her finger to silence her friend.

"Shhh…" she offered. "You're too loud."

"What?!" Chi Chi almost yelled.

Bulma lightly touched her fingers to her forehead. "See, that's what way too…"

"Oh no! You don't come here almost an hour late and tell me to shush! You don't get to shush me! I've been patient enough waiting here but you have the gall the silence me! I deserve an explanation as to why you are so rudely late as you are the one who insisted we catch up! It isn't easy for me to get to the city you know! Now talk!"

Everyone had paused their conversations or stopped what they had been doing to see Chi Chi looming over her friend with her hands in fists and resting on her hips. She had a terrible scowl on her face, demanding an answer from her friend.

"Okay, okay." Bulma responded trying to cool down Chi Chi's fire. "Just let my coffee arrive and then we'll talk".

Chi Chi sat back down in a huff not completely satisfied but willing to comply as her friend seemed out of sorts. She finally noticed Bulma's attire. A large baggy knit sweater hung loosely on her shoulders revealing a thick bra strap. Was that a sports bra? Chi Chi quickly recalled Bulma mentioning that she would never be caught dead in a sports bra unless she was working out. Something about how made her boobs look like they were one solid breast and that they were clammy and tight and "took away one of the best parts of being a woman". So why was she wearing one now? And why was she sporting a sweater and thick black leggings? It was summer for Kami sake! What was going on with her?

As Chi Chi analyzed her friend she noticed people in the coffee shop still looking at her after her outburst. She gave them a quick but menacing glare and that was enough to get them refocused on their previous tasks.

After a few moments of silence, with Bulma massaging her temple and Chi Chi silently fuming, Bulma's drink had finally arrived. It was exceptionally tall and wider than a standard cup of coffee. She had also odered another tea for her friend. Chi Chi found it odd that her friend had ordered it black instead of her usual heaps of sugar, cream, or caramel sauce.

Bulma handed the barista the cup that Chi Chi had ordered her to leave room for her fresh brew.

"Did you put in what I asked for?" she said, almost lie a threat her words.

"Ye-Yes Ma'am!" he replied, shaking as he placed the cup on the table.

"Excellent" she smiled at him, all the previous threatening aura having dissipated. She handed the boy another hundred.

He glanced at it nervously, not sure whether to take the bill.

"For your hard work" she smiled even brighter.

Feeling as though she was going to threaten him like she did at the counter, he nervously snatched the bill and scurried back behind the counter.

"Finally," she said as she took the cup in her hands and took a large, much needed, sip. "I can tell you why I am so unforgivably late."

"Please do" Chi Chi almost snorted, crossing her arms. She was finally ready to hear Bulma's story, but this build up seemed a little too excessive.

"Well" Bulma started as she took off her shades, "It all started with…"

"Bulma!" Chi Chi gasped, standing up to grab Bulma's chin to get a better look at her face, now feeling genuinely concerned for the well being of her friend. "What happened to you?!"

Bulma had the darkest and most sunken bags under her eyes that she had ever seen. Chi Chi only now really took in how sickly her complexion looked, as the frames did an excellent job hiding any evidence that proved otherwise. Her eyes were dead tired and her skin felt a little warm. Forget their date, Bulma should be laying in bed! Chi Chi now felt guilty about berating her for being so late.

"It's fine, I'm fine" Bulma assured, brushing Chi Chi's hand from her face. "I've had worse hangovers."

"Hangover?" Chi Chi looked at her friend's drink. "What did the boy put in your coffee? Aspirin? It shouldn't be that big of a deal…"

"Vodka" Bulma interrupted. "The best cure for a hang…"

"Bulma!" Chi Chi stood again, "I wouldn't have cared if you had cancelled if you got the rest you needed" she exclaimed, mothering her. "You look terrible and you think the cure is to poison your body even further?!"

Despite Chi Chi's loud scolding, no one in the coffee shop paid her any mind, afraid of the yelling they would get if they were to pay her anymore unwanted attention.

Bulma merely smiled, warmed by her friend's concern.

"Cheech, don't worry" Bulma waved for her friend to sit back down but she did not oblige. "I've had way worse, and I promise you, coffee and vodka, despite tasting terrible is my recipe for a hangover cure." She picked up her mug and took a large sip. "And I really did miss you, and I need to tell you what's been happening in my life! I'm pretty sure you'll be interested" Bulma gave her a sly wink.

Chi Chi sat back down in a huff. "Why does a coffee shop serve alcohol?"

Bulma laughed. "I have no idea, to be honest. It's something new a few shops are trying, but they only serve alcohol after five, that's why I had to bribe the barista."

"More like threaten" Chi Chi chuckled, finding her humor.

"Needless to say," Bulma continued, "I'm really sorry for being late. I didn't expect to drink half as much as I did last night and I only woke up half an hour ago," she admitted, now taking a chug from her coffee.

"No wonder you look terrible" Chi Chi smiled, concern still in her eyes.

"Well, I had to prove that I could pound as much down as Vegeta"

"Vegeta?" Chi Chi asked now completely confused. "What were you doing with _him_?" the disdain evident in her voice.

"Well," Bulma's eyes drifted, unable to meet Chi Chi's. "He's what's kind of going on in my life right now."

"Excuse me?" Chi Chi.

Bulma couldn't look her friend in the eye. Chi Chi had every right not to like Vegeta. He threatened the earth and almost killed her husband _and_ her little boy. His friend was also the reason Goku had to die for a year. So why would Bulma be befriending such a monster? And wait, wasn't she still with…

"What happened to Yamcha?" Chi Chi questioned.

Bulma snorted. "We've been broken up for six months now. I've given him too many chances and he still has the nerve to cheat on me." Her blue eyes saddened.

Chi Chi reached for Bulma's hand. "Bulma…"

"Thank Kami Vegeta is around though" Bulma smiled at her friend, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Otherwise, I'd have gotten back together with Yamcha and have my heart broken all over again. Vegeta is an amazing distraction…"

The raven-haired woman gave a warm smile to her friend. She felt bad not being able to be there for her friend. She must have been going through a lot.

She let out a sigh of relief and released Bulma's hand to grab her teacup and take a sip.

"…I mean, is Goku as good at sex as Vegeta?"

Chi Chi sputtered out her tea and started coughing, having the liquid go down the wrong way. What kind of question is that?! Has she been…?

"Are you *cough* sleeping with Vegeta?" she barely mustered through her coughing fit.

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't that implied?"

"No!" Chi Chi stood again. "I thought you were just playing nice! You know, housing him, feeding him, making sure that he's strong enough so the androids aren't a threat. When you said that's what was going on in your life, I thought you meant he was keeping you busy!"

Bulma's mouth turned up in a coy smile and gave her friend a wink "He sure has".

"Ew." Was all Chi Chi could offer. She sat back down, pinching the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed, trying hard to keep her anger in check and avoid making a bigger scene than she already had. "So, you've been sleeping with the enemy?"

"I wouldn't call him an enemy exactly, more like…" she paused trying to think of a good word.

"Doesn't matter" Chi Chi cut in, interrupting her blue haired friend's thoughts. "Bulma, he has brought nothing but pain to our friends and especially my family. I just don't understand how you can get past all that". Chi Chi's eyes saddened recalling the memory of the destruction the Saiyans had caused, losing her husband and not being able to see her son for a year.

"Cheech" Bulma traced the rim of her cup, unable to look Chi Chi in the eye. "I know he doesn't have the best reputation, and believe me" she let out a small laugh "he really can be a pain in the ass but" she lifted her eyes to meet her friend's, "he's not what he seems".

Chi Chi sighed. Bulma never had the best taste in men. Yamcha was always a friend, but he proved repeatedly that he could not be trusted. Despite his unfaithfulness, Bulma had stayed with him out of some hope that maybe he could change and that she truly loved the person he is. The fact that they broke up was no surprise to Chi Chi—knowing that one day her friend would have had enough— but getting with Vegeta was the last thing she expected Bulma to do. Perhaps she did see something in him that Chi Chi had glossed over but Vegeta had yet to show people the side Bulma seemed to admire.

"Tell me then" Chi Chi started, trying to lighten the mood, "Does he compare to what I've told you about Goku?"

Bulma let out a laugh, relieved that her friend accepted her actions towards Vegeta. "Oh my God, Cheech you have no idea!"

"Their both Saiyans" Chi Chi paused to take a sip of her tea. "He must have the same beast like tendencies that Goku has."

"All I can say is that I'm having the best sex of my life right now. And from what you've told me about Goku, I completely understand the appeal of having a Saiyan as a partner."

"Is he sensitive where his tail used to be?" Chi Chi leaned in, curious to see if Vegeta had the same weak spots as her husband.

"Are you kidding me? He can barely form a sentence when I scratch that area."

Both women giggled, regaining the usual rhythm they share when exchanging stories.

"Now tell me" Chi Chi said, almost sounding like a scold. "Why do you look absolutely terrible and why were you so impossibly late to our coffee date?" she cupped her mug in both hands getting comfortable in her seat ready to hear Bulma's tale.

"Oh yeah" Bulma suddenly realized she had not even gotten around to telling her friend of the adventure she had had last night. "Well, it all started when I was driving the both of us downtown to get to the event…"

 _"_ _I told you to lighten up a little" she scolded as she sped down the streets._

 _"_ _Why? I never wanted to come in the first place." He pouted, arms crossed._

 _Bulma had insisted he come with her to the business party tonight because she said she needed a date. She had asked him a week in advance knowing full well she needed time to convince him. He had initially refused, claiming that he would not take part in such unnecessary foolishness. She had given up after several bribes had failed to sway him. With only a few hours before the party, she had asked her mother if she kept Yamcha's number lying around—knowing her mother just had that kind of information—and Vegeta could not help but overhear. As Bulma searched for her ex's number, cursing for ever having deleted it from her phone, she was more than surprised when Vegeta approached her and mumbled that he would go but that he was not going to like it._

 _"_ _Well, you came anyway" She smiled, her eyes still focused on the road._

 _"_ _Tsk." He leaned further into his car seat. "I don't know why. I'm not getting anything out of this."_

 _She gripped the steering wheel harder, her knuckles turning white. His sullenness was really starting to piss her. "_ I'm not getting anything out of this _" replayed in her mind. She wanted to have a good time and she oddly wanted Vegeta to do the same but the Prince of all Grumps for some reason_ needed _some sort of benefit to get him out of his terrible mood._

 _Bulma unbuckled her seat belt and pressed a button right beside the steering wheel that illuminated red after she pushed it. She leaned over to Vegeta's lap and started to undo his belt._

 _"_ _What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he uncrossed his arms, in shock of her actions. He grabbed her hands and put them back on the steering wheel. "Do you want to crash?"_

 _Bulma rolled her eyes at him and lunged back down, continuing the progress she had already made. Vegeta, despite not knowing how to drive grabbed the wheel in her place in an effort to prevent an accident._

 _While successfully managing to bring Vegeta's package out of his pants, Bulma couldn't help but smirk._ Doesn't he realize I put the car in autopilot?

 _"_ _Get back to driving! Just what are you trying to do anyway?!" Vegeta almost yelled. He sounded a little nervous._

 _"_ _Well" she said offering him a seductive smile, feeling him start to harden as she stroked his shaft. "I thought I could make this night worth your while."_

 _Bulma could not help but grin as she saw him grip the steering wheel tighter and his Adam's apple bob, hesitant, but more than willing to let her proceed._

A/N: Oh how my mind is in the gutter. I know the first chapter is a little slow but I promise the next chapter will pick up. The premise of this story is a little similar to my previous one but I wanted to try my hand at a different narrative and lemon. I'm very new to lemon so if anyone has some advice, I'm all ears. But I hope you guys enjoy!

Also, if you're a little confused as to why the coffee shop sells alcohol, I based it off the Starbucks near my house and thought it was a little odd but I wanted Bulma to be able to get her hangover cure ;). If you're reading this from a place where it is unheard of for a coffee shop to sell alcohol, I just wanted to clear that up. Is it more common in the States? I'd actually love to know.

Anyways, enjoy! 3


	2. Battle in A Car

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Dragon Ball or it's characters. Although, I don't think Akira Toriyama would be too happy about the way I used his characters.

Chi Chi could only furrow her eyebrows and offer the heiress an exasperated look.

"What?" Bulma asked, noticing her friend's judgement.

"Really? In a car?" the raven-haired woman said. "First of all, that is super dangerous and second of all, what if a cop pulled you guys over? I'm _pretty_ sure Vegeta most likely doesn't know how to drive."

"Didn't you hear what I said? I put the car in autopilot. I've been developing the software for months! I needed to test it out."

Chi Chi squinted her eyes at her friend, silently determining if Bulma had made the system for that very reason.

"Anyway…" Bulma continued.

 _Taking Vegeta's silence as an invitation to continue, she carefully started stroking him, ever so slowly. He eventually became rock hard in her hand but she kept the antagonizing slow pace. She wanted to make him stop his incessant bickering, but she found that she had to torture him a bit first before he would receive his reward._

 _Vegeta was finding it incredibly hard to concentrate on the task at hand as Bulma was taking her sweet fucking time to pick up the pace. On a normal day, he would have made sure she never got the chance to even bring him out of his pants but recently he had too much pent-up energy to offer a real fight. He and Bulma hadn't been getting physical for the past three weeks after she had had a pregnancy scare. They had both agreed about not wanting to have children so Bulma had suggested that he use a condom. She was already on birth control so she recommended an added means of protection to guarantee they could have sex without her getting pregnant. She may as well have blown up planet Vegeta herself with how offended he had been. The Prince swore he would rather die by the hands of the androids before he would ever have something_ "trap" _his manhood. The heiress had then retorted that they could start using the best kind of birth control there was before she left the room, still fuming. Vegeta never had the chance to ask what entailed until the next night when his attempts were rebuffed and told that they were using chastity as birth control. That led to more arguing and no sex, leaving the two incredibly frustrated._

 _Despite the risk of getting caught, and the embarrassment that it might cause, his judgement was too clouded by the lust that he had been bottling up to even care if anyone saw what was transpiring in the car. His pride would never allow him to use the contraption, but that meant he couldn't have sex, and being left without it was tensing him up. He and Bulma had been getting into a comfortable routine in the past months and he was more than displeased when the stubborn woman had broken it. He was very object to the notion of children, not knowing the first thing about being a parent and he didn't want to have any more reason to be involved with the woman than he already had. But being denied any sort of release for weeks was killing him. Especially after he decided to intensify his training to distract himself, which only made him more tense and wound up than before. Offering any more objection than he already had to the woman's actions would have been suicide._

 _The Gods must be rewarding him for being so patient._

 _Vegeta hissed as Bulma started licking his steely erection. She went up and up and down the shaft, the cold air almost stinging his cock with the trail she was leaving behind with her tongue._ She's doing this on purpose, _Vegeta thought, gritting his teeth. As much as he wanted to shove her down onto him, he couldn't show her how weak he was due to their lack of coupling. Besides he had to focus on trying not to make them crash._

 _As Bulma made her way up to his already glistening head, she couldn't help but smirk. She was amazed at the self restraint he was maintaining. She also couldn't help but laugh at his lack of observation that the car was driving itself._ Just goes to show how distracted he is by this, _she thought. To reward him for his behaviour, she opened her lips and took all of him in her mouth at once, with her lips touching the base of his cock._

 _Vegeta couldn't help but groan. It had_ way _too long. So long in fact that he was ready to cum in her mouth once he felt himself hit the back of her throat. But there was no way in hell that he was going to give her the satisfaction that she'd brought the Prince of all Saiyans down to his knees because he'd been desperate for release. No way. The stubborn Prince steeled himself by holding back and gripping the steering wheel tighter, still barely holding on to his pride._

 _Bulma bobbed her head, continuing the Prince's torment. But she couldn't help but create her own torture as well. She could feel her own need growing as a familiar sensation started to build. Her panties were already soaked but the need was starting to be hard to ignore. As she twirled tongue over his head, cleaning off his precum, she rubbed her thighs together, trying to relieve some of the pressure._

 _A moan escaped her mouth as she took him once again to the back of her throat. She could feel him twitch, ready for him to release. She went back up to his head, ready to bring herself down again and to take him all the way to the brim. Just as she was about to shatter the Prince, she couldn't help releasing his cock from her warmth in a surprised gasp as Vegeta had skillfully brought up her dress and started stroking her core._

 _"_ _Vegeta…" she panted, resting her head on his thigh._

 _Before she could tell him off and chastise him for not "focusing" on the road, she gritted her teeth and pressed her forehead into his thigh as he made agonizingly slow circles around her clit._

"Um…" Chi Chi held her mug to her mouth, trying to hide her look of pure embarrassment.

"What?" Bulma stopped her story, slightly irritated that her friend was interrupting one of the best parts.

"You might want to keep your voice down…" the raven-haired woman glanced nervously to the right.

Bulma turned her head around the coffee shop and noticed many of the clientele as well as some of the staff giving her dirty looks. Those who weren't glancing her way were trying desperately not to listen to the story or were blushing uncontrollably.

The heiress felt heat rise to her cheeks. She took a quiet sip of her coffee, trying to compose herself. She must have been trying to talk over the pounding in her head and accidentally spoken in a few octaves higher than she should have.

"Do you need an aspirin?" Chi Chi inquired, praying that if she helped Bulma nurse her hangover properly she would no longer have to talk over the migraine afflicting her friend.

Bulma went to take another sip and cleared her throat, doing her best to ignore the effects of her hangover.

"No, don't worry" Bulma almost whispered. "This headache will go away soon enough."

"Whatever you say…" Chi Chi smirked at her friend's stubbornness. "Now in a lower tone of voice, what else did Vegeta do to you?"

 _She couldn't help but gasp in surprise when he added more pressure and started stroking her with more enthusiasm._

 _She glanced to get a good look at his face. She inevitably made eye contact with him as he was staring at her getting a read on her expression. As they locked eyes, Bulma noticed that he was panting just as heavily as she was and his eyes clouded with the same desire that was shrouding her own. As they assessed one another, they both realized that they had been craving each other's touch. It was just a matter of time before one of them crumbled and neither one of them liked losing._

 _Trying to ignore Vegeta's fingers skillfully working her center, Bulma continued where she had previously left off, determined to break him before he had a chance to make her even peak. This was proving quite difficult as he was now rubbing her in one of her sweet spots, causing legs to start shaking._

 _In a desperate attempt to make him cum, she took him all in her mouth again and started bobbing her head faster, hoping it would finish him before she did. But for some reason, it just wasn't working and Bulma could feel herself nearing completion._

Come on, _she thought to herself,_ I've only been sleeping with him for months, I _must_ know one of his weaknesses!

 _Despite her genius, the scientist was drawing a blank thinking of Vegeta's soft spots when it came to sex. She didn't know if the reason she was blanking was because of the amazing of a job he was doing right now to distract her or that maybe she really didn't know that much about the Prince. He was always so dominating when it came to sex and he never really showed her any weakness to begin with._

 _As Bulma felt her resolve crumbling, ready to admit defeat she slowed down her ministrations. What she was surprised to hear was Vegeta hiss in complaint and felt his cock twitch in her mouth. Her eyes widened and glanced to see his expression. His jaw was clenched tight and he was baring his teeth in concentration. Bulma also got ticked off that the hand gripping the steering had bent it. Her eyes widened at the expression he was pulling, the one he would make when he was about to come. Was he wound up because she had slowed down… because she teased him?_

 _Almost forgetting her own approach to completion, she smirked with him still in her mouth. It seemed to the Prince did not like to be played with, and that was her ticket to victory._

 _She purposely removed his cock from her warm mouth and began pumping him at an agonizingly slow pace._

 _Vegeta clenched is eyes to concentrate harder on not breaking. He even stopped his efforts on the blue haired vixen because her torture was making him crack. He removed his fingers from her to grip the steering wheel, lest he break the woman beneath him. His hand clenched the wheel, twisting it in the process. Why was this even there? Oh yeah, so he could drive, so they wouldn't crash or get stopped…_

 _The prince winced as Bulma licked the head of his cock. She placed a soft kiss at the tip before proceeding to take him in. Finally! He could go back to…_

 _The steering wheel completely shattered underneath his right hand in frustration as his suffering was prolonged with Bulma's mouth around him but teeth lightly grazing his shaft. What the hell?! She knew he_ hated _when she used her teeth. But with all the teasing she was doing… he didn't know how long he could last._

 _Vegeta opened his eyes to peek at the punisher in his lap. He caught her eye when she gave him a knowing smirk._ That bitch…

 _She removed her mouth from him but continued with her hand still playing with his cock._

 _"_ _What's wrong Vegeta?" she said, her voice heavy with lust. "Keeping your hands to yourself?" She gave him a seductive smile before she rolled her tongue over his head._

 _That's when he snapped._

 _He didn't care anymore if they crashed, if they got caught, hell, even if he was the one to come first, but not only was her teasing a turn on, it was killing him. It didn't help that he had been deprived of her for three weeks, he was finally having his fill, and he was going to make damn sure that he was going to have all of her._

"Cheech?" Bulma became concerned as she had a hand shielding her mouth and she was staring off to the side. Maybe she was adding too many details and it was making her uncomfortable, she should have been more sensitive to her friend's feelings. After all, Chi Chi has only ever had one partner and has probably not experimented as much as Bulma had.

Chi Chi was quiet, still not looking the heiress in the eye. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"Cheech… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. If you want, I can stop…" Bulma was suddenly interrupted by a hand slapping down on the table, causing her to jump and her mug to shake.

"Absolutely not!" Chi Chi affirmed. "This is way too intense for you to stop there! You are _way_ more naughty than I thought you were!" Her eyes shone with excitement and a surprising amount of interest. "You never spoke about Yamcha this way, and the fact that you had Vegeta at your mercy… Eek!" she squealed in excitement. "There's nothing more thrilling than breaking the iron resolve of a Saiyan!"

"So, you aren't weirded out? I'm not making you feel awkward at all?"

"Are you kidding? I live for this! Knowing that you can take a man down with a focus like Goku's makes me even more proud to be your friend! So, do _not_ be shy with details." She took a long sip of her tea with an enthusiastic grin on her face.

Bulma was more than taken aback to learn that her friend was not as conservative as she thought. Sure, she knew Chi Chi only did the "sex after marriage" thing and figure she only really did it because she had wanted kids. The heiress took sip from her own mug and silently debated whether Chi Chi was as innocent as she seemed.

 _To end his suffering, he let go of the steering wheel, leaving it in an awkwardly bent place, and leaned back into his own seat. He saw her smirk to herself but she wouldn't be laughing for long._

 _"_ _Aw, Vegeta did you finally…"_

 _"_ _Shut up…" he interrupted. Before she could utter another word, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pushed her down._

 _He hissed and leaned into the seat, relived that he was completely inside her mouth, her teasing ending. She tapped his thigh, telling him to ease up and he lessened his hold on her, satisfied knowing he was going to release himself in that pretty mouth of hers. He dictated the pace, still holding a firm grip on her hair as she expertly swirled her tongue on his shaft._

 _Bulma felt him twitch and knew it was time. As she expected, he pushed her down to the base taking him all in but she didn't expect him to hold her in place. Vegeta released himself in her throat, punishing her teasing from before hand._

 _When he felt she had had enough, he let go of the hold he had in her blue tresses and she came up in a loud gasp, sitting on the edge of the driver's seat._

 _"_ _What the hell?! Why didn't you…"_

 _Her berating was interrupted with Vegeta's mouth on hers, barely allowing her to breathe. He grabbed her hips in a firm grasp and brought her onto his lap. He devoured her lips in a hunger Bulma had never experienced from him but returned the kiss with the same enthusiasm._

Oh it's been too long… _she thought to herself as she felt her back pushed against the dashboard, Vegeta leaning into her and grinding himself against her panties._

 _As much as she wanted to cave, give him what he wanted and give in to what she craved, she reminded herself why she had denied herself for so long._

 _"_ _Vegeta…" she barely made out with the Prince's hungry mouth on her._

 _"_ _Hn" he grunted into her mouth, his hands now hiking up her dress further than before._

 _"_ _Vegeta…" she said again. As much as she was going to regret this it had to be done. "Do you have a condom?"_

 _The Prince immediately stiffened and stopped his ministrations. He broke their kiss to leaned back, just enough for Bulma to see his face. His eyes were dark menacing, Bulma could feel the anger emanating from her partner. She almost regretted her question but she needed to ensure that they were on the same page._

 _After a moment of tense silence, he finally replied._

 _"_ _No" he mustered through clenched teeth._

 _"_ _Well" she patted his chest and left his lap to sit in the driver's seat. She opened the mirror of a compact she always left in the door and started fixing her hair and lipstick. "Looks like we'll have to leave it at that."_

 _The Saiyan put himself back in his pants, evidently seething. After such an intense battle of wills, and leaving it without having her scream his name in pleasure, Vegeta felt he had just lost another fight. Not only did he cave first, he never got the chance to reduce her a trembling mess of satisfaction. What pissed him off even more, was the fact that he could smell how wet she was and she was_ still _denying herself of him. He wanted to have her so bad, but there was no way in hell he was putting on a condom._

 _"_ _I won't do it" he tried to reason, his hands clenched into fists, resting on his thighs._

 _"_ _Well that's too bad." She smacked her lips together, evening out the ruby red lipstick. "I don't want to get pregnant just as much as you don't want to wear a condom so…" she put her compact back into the storage space of the door and reached for her wallet. "Shall we go?"_

 _Vegeta looked up to meet her gaze, ready to fight tooth and nail but from the expression she was pulling, there was no way he was going to win. They had already discussed the possibilities if ever they accidentally conceived a child, and the cons outweighed the pros. The last thing he wanted to be was a father, but the first thing he wanted to do was get laid._

 _"_ _Aren't you taking your own form of contraceptive?" he tried to reason._

 _"_ _And like I said before," she raised her voice, feeling herself getting angry "I'm not going to risk it! Now, let's go! We're already late."_

 _As she opened the car door, Vegeta reached for her wrist stopping her._

 _"_ _What now?" she asked, annoyed._

 _"_ _You can't leave the vehicle! Not in moving traffic!" he shouted._

 _"_ _Um hello? Take a look around you, we're in a parking garage!"_

 _Vegeta had now just realized their surroundings. Rows of dazzling and colourful sports cars lined the walls of the parking space. Vegeta had barely noticed how he managed to get them here. And at their destination no less._

 _As the Prince made sense of his surroundings, Bulma ripped off the grip he had on her wrist. She slammed the door shut with unnecessary force._

 _She couldn't help but be frustrated with him. He wanted her. Bad. What had transpired in the car was proof of that. Why couldn't he respect her wishes?_

 _She was a little surprised to hear his footsteps a few paces behind hers, figuring he was going to sulk in the car and go back home. Although it warmed her that Vegeta was staying true to his word in accompanying her tonight, she still couldn't falter. She couldn't crumble just because the Saiyan liked to do it raw. She had to get this argument away from her thoughts. Tonight, she was to have fun with some partners and maybe close a few deals. Not dwell on the fact Vegeta was too proud to wear a condom. Bulma couldn't promise that her birth control would do the job. She was standing her ground._

 _Although opposing sides were too proud to succumb to one another's demands, they had a whole night to convince each other otherwise._

 ** _Author's_** **** ** _Note:_** I'll be honest, I didn't get the chance to look this over as much as I would because I am swamped with school work, but I really wanted to get this out to you guys. So, if there are any really bad mistakes feel free to let me know. Also, please let me know if I did okay. This was literally the very first time I wrote lemon so feedback would be much appreciated.

Anyways, please enjoy guys. 3


End file.
